1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to an illumination device and, more particularly, to an illumination device for lighting.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the light-emitting diode (LED) has advantages such as low power consumption, high luminance and long lifetime, it has been widely used in various lighting apparatuses. A lighting apparatus includes rectifier circuits, switches, illumination modules and a current source. The illumination module includes a plurality of light-emitting diodes connected in series. The rectifier circuit, for example, a full-wave rectifier circuit rectifies alternate current (AC) power to provide a pulsating direct current supplied to the light-emitting diode. When the light-emitting diodes connected in series are turned on, the current source supplies steady current to the light-emitting diodes in the illumination module.
Generally, an induction lighting apparatus senses an invading object and outputs light with high luminance. When a passerby or a third party enters or stays in an induction area of the induction lighting apparatus so that the induction lighting apparatus senses an invading object, the induction lighting apparatus suddenly emits light with high luminance. Therefore, the passerby or the third party is shocked by the sudden light to even fall down, crash or get hurt. It is inconvenient to use such an induction lighting apparatus.